Best Friends
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: Scotty talks about his best female friend, Kristen and while she tells how she feels about him
1. His Best Friend

**I don't Own The Sandlot**

Scotty's POV

* * *

><p>My best friend is perfect.<p>

I know they tell you there is no such thing as a perfect human-being. But, _I'm_ telling you that if God decided to go ahead and create a perfect human, she's it.

Maybe it's because she's perfect that I like to mess with her.

Or maybe just to see the look on her face. She's impossibly cute when she's pissed off.

I like to drag her to the comic shop just to see how long she can stand it before she runs out claiming she's had enough of cartooned violence.

And I always have her over to help me with archery practice. I think we're about even as far as aim and stuff goes…I just like having her over, well, to be near her. She gets kind of close to help position my arms, and I can smell her shampoo, and she's so warm…

I know because she invites me over to watch movies with her when her parents are out. She's so cute when she calls and says that staying home alone freaks her out. Her house is really big, so I don't blame her, although she usually picks chick flicks or musicals or the stupid comedies for us to watch. I bare them just so I can sit beside her. And she'll always fall asleep on my shoulder, and then I put my arms around her. She doesn't mind; she'll just cuddle close to me and stay asleep.

And she's so warm…it's so unfair.

Oh, right. More reasons why she's perfect.

Almost every guy at our school wants to date her, including me. Of course, all of those guys just think she's hot (which she is). She takes an hour to get ready in the morning (I know because I have to drive her to school), and it shows. She always looks ready for anything.

I really hate when she talks about guys to me. I mean, doesn't she have girl-friends to chat about that stuff to? I hate it because it reminds me that I'm still just "the guy-friend not worthy of boyfriend potential".

I wasn't always in love with her. When we played in the sandbox together, I used to think she was cute, but I thought love was what you felt for your parents. I didn't know about love like that.

I fell for her around seventh grade. I didn't really understand what I felt then, but I got it around our junior year. She had spent the whole summer with her sick mother, so I hadn't seen her a lot. When she walked into our homeroom, she looked magnificent and so…womanly. I couldn't believe this was the girl I'd grown up with.

I was in love.

Junior year was the year her mom died. I remember the day. She didn't come to school, so naturally I worried about her all day. When I called her at home, her dad told me. I loved her mom so much. She was an amazing lady, and she suffered a lot while she was sick. I cried just as hard as she did during the funeral. And I try hard not to cry.

She was surprisingly strong after that. It was almost like it didn't happen. She never faltered when someone said something to her.

Then she fell apart, and I expected her to go somewhere else.

Instead, I found her on my front porch in the rain.

She didn't say a word when I opened the door. I was home alone, my mother, father and step-sister having gone overnight to visit someone. All she did was throw her arms around my neck and cry.

I pulled her inside and dried her off. She was crying the whole time, hardly paying attention to where I moved her. I sat her on the couch and wrapped my arms tight around her. And she cried and cried, and I just held her the whole night.

I guess the reason I was so understanding was because I know what it's like to lose someone. Even though I lost my real father when I was only three, it hurt a lot. I miss him everyday.

When I held her, I felt something so strange. It wasn't anything perverted. I just…wanted to protect her. I'd watched her date guys that dumped her and treated her like nothing but trash. I didn't want her to go through that again. I wanted to be there…and hold her like this forever.

She woke up, finally, and I could feel all of those things I wanted to say rise up to my throat. But…I didn't say them. I just gently teased her about her waterworks show.

My best friend is so perfect, it's intimidating. I know I'm not good enough for her.

But I can't live without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>

**Awesomegirl863**


	2. Her Best Friend

**I don't own the Sandlot**

Kristen's POV

Sometimes I can't stand my best friend.

Scotty can be the definition of annoying sometimes, always bugging me by calling when I have my girl buddies over. And he _knows_ they're there. He just calls to annoy the living crap out of me.

He has these weird fetishes too. Like, how Scotty loves to drag me to the comic shop…even though there are no knew comics that he likes. He just loves "the smell of cartooning".

And he insists on having me over to help him with baseball practice. Just because I'm the best pitcher and batter on the team, doesn't mean he has to have me over _every_ weekend to help him practice.

Plus, it's kind of unnerving to be so close to him. I have to position his arms to show him how to hold the bat, and that requires getting _really_ close. Scotty uses the nicest soap, so he has this interesting scent on him…a mixture of sweat and Irish Spring soap.

Another plus, he's really, _really _warm.

I know this from watching movies with him. I'll have him over when my parents are out because staying home alone in my huge house just freaks me out too much. So he'll come over and we'll watch a movie (usually a stupid comedy). And usually I'll get tired and put my head on his shoulder, and then he'll put his arm around my shoulders. I'll fall asleep and wake up cuddled close to him.

And let me tell you, the boy radiates heat. I'm never cold when he stays over.

But back to why he annoys me sometimes….

He constantly complains about my "girl-habits" as he lovingly calls them. You know, like how it takes me an hour to get ready for school, and how I talk about the latest cute guy. The oddest expression comes over his face when I mention my latest crush. He should cut me some slack…after all, I _am_ a girl.

That's what I get for having a guy-best friend.

At first when we were kids, we didn't think about the opposite sex thing. As we got older though, (well, high school) I noticed that he suddenly wasn't that cute little boy that played at the Sandlot with me.

He had transformed into one hot specimen of man, in that guy-next-door kind of way. And every girl at school noticed it. He had more dates than me in our junior year!

That was the year my mom died…and I realized how protective he was over me, and how safe it made me feel.

Mom had been sick for a really long time. She suffered a lot, and the fall of my junior year she finally passed away. I spoke at the funeral, and I remember him being there, crying just as hard as me.

When I finally fell apart, realizing that she was gone, there was only one person who could comfort me.

I found myself on his front porch in the rain, crying my eyes out. I couldn't even speak when he opened the door, his eyes wide with shock at the fact that I was on his porch late at night. I could only throw my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder.

Somehow, he got me inside and dried me off. I cried and cried, and he held me the whole time. I must've cried for hours, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

I couldn't believe that he just held me that whole time, whispering against my hair that it would be okay. Most guys would've been like, "Suck it up," or "She was going to die anyway, you should've been ready."

Well, he knows what it's like to lose someone. He lost his biological father when he was young. He doesn't remember him, but he still misses him.

When I woke up with his arms wrapped around me, I felt so safe. I never wanted to move.

Of course when he woke up as well and realized that I was fine now, he started teasing me gently about the waterworks.

I can't stand my best friend sometimes.

But, I can't live without him.


End file.
